


Dreaming Of Sweet Summer Nights

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, California heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of Sweet Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



The sun is setting, the long day has come to an end. Dean breaths deeply and exhales slowly as the fireflies dance around up above him, fluttering against the rhythm of summer wind flowing in the breeze. It feels amazing to catch his breath and draw in an even, cleansing breath and let out all the pent up anger and heartbreaking sorrow that weigh now like a jagged stone boulder. It had been a rough hunt, a successful one, but still a weary and he is exhausted. 

He raises his arms up to the sky, stretching and twisting to pop out the knots in his back and moans when a rush of endorphins flood his body, soothing his aching muscles and leaving the tingling warmth buzzing under his skin. 

Ruby red blood stains his sun warm cheeks, he smiles because they ganked the werewolves. Job well done in his book. Sam, however, is quick to brush it away, his fingers tickle across Dean’s skin as he rubs in lazy circles, trying to wash the stain of the day away. Dean wills his body slack, pushing out the weariness and welcoming the heavy bliss, his eyes closing slowly. 

They share a shower together, washing away the day. Sam’s soft lips brush over his throat, kissing the bruised skin to soothe away the pain. He smirks when Dean sways lightly, his big brother is tired, lethargic. His muscles howling like war dogs, but the pain is nothing concerning him, therefore he tugs Sam into his arms and hugs him tightly, kissing his lips. 

That night, as they lay in bed, dreams do not come easy to the younger Winchester. 

It is unbearably hot, making it impossible to rest, and the bed is knotty and worn out. Sam cannot peacefully lay his head to rest. He wakes Dean amidst the night, he did not instead too, yet his wiggling around like an excited puppy in an attempt to find a comfortable place to rest roused his sleeping brother. 

A poke in the ribs and a grouchy grumble “Stop moving, bitch,” was his punishment. Sam pouts, huffing irritably and brushing a hand through his messy sweat slick hair. It is way too hot to sleep; he hasn’t a clue how his brother can do it. 

Dean puts up with Sam's squirming for all of ten seconds before he quickly wraps an arm around Sam's waist and tugs him closer, cuddling up to him. Pressed head to toe, Sam would’ve thought the shared body warmth would make things worse; on the contrary, it is sort of nice. Dean is humming softly, a tune Sam can't quite identify and his hand is gentle cupping Sam’s cheek, his fingers lightly brushing over the warm skin. 

With their bodies pressed so close together, Sam can feel the vibrations from Dean’s singing shake from his chest and vibrating against his skin, a present buzz that tingles all the way down to Sam’s toes. They lay face to face, sharing the same breath, Sam’s hand lightly resting on his brother’s hip with his thumb lightly brushing over the honey-freckled golden skin. 

It must be magic, Sam has no logical explanation for why he is suddenly content and comfortable, cozy even, snuggled up with Dean. Yet he is, and he closes his hazel eyes and his body melts, limbs lax and heavy, his breathing becoming slow and even. 

Suddenly Sam doesn’t notice the unbearable heat. Instead, he focuses on the softness of Dean’s skin on his fingertips, baby soft and almost velvety, and warm. The familiar scent of leather and whiskey, and the way Dean’s lips taste sweet like honey when they share a soft, tender kiss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733918.html?thread=97048798#/t97048798)


End file.
